He's my secret
by Samauke09
Summary: Everything else is out In the open, but gaara has one secret that no one knows about. ItachiXGaara,
1. Chapter 1

_**Everything else is out In the open, but gaara has one secret that no one knows about.**_

_**Don't own anything everything but the story line belongs to the big man.**_

_**Okay on with the story…YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYaaaaaaa!!**_

_**ItachiXGaara**_

_**He's My Secret. **_

_(__**Gaara's POV**__**)**_

_**It's been six long weeks since I have seen or been with my lover. You are probably wondering who he is and why has is been six weeks. Its Cause im a Kazekage, a leader of a great nation and im forbidden to love.**_

_**As of yesterday, upon receiving a letter from my informative, stating that he wanted to see me. I squealed like a fan girl on the inside, But on the outside remained my emotionless stance on the outside. Damn Im Good. **_

_**As of now I am standing on the roof of my Kazekage tower starring up at the sky. Each star telling a different story. I sigh.**_

" _**The stars are bright tonight."**_

"_**Yes they are, Aren't they" A voice says causing me to nearly jump two feet.**_

_**He always does this to me but I don't mind. I turn around to face him. My pale green eyes looking into red orbs. Those long raven locks out of it usual pony tail, those red eyes that seem to glow like a candle. My pants grow tighter under my blue and white robe.**_

"_**Your Starring Gaara" He breathes over my ear as he walks about me, like a hunter stalking its prey, something I know very well. He is such a hunter. I laugh a little.**_

" _**What are you laughing at" He asks licking the shell of my ear causing me to shiver.**_

"_**I was hopping you would punish me tonight, I have done such naughty things with my hands." I say knowing that dirty talking turns him more than anything.**_

"_**Are you asking me or demanding " He kisses the back of my neck, unzipping the front of my robe.**_

"_**maybe both"**_

"_**Hn" He says, as the robe slowly falls to the roof below. " Than I guess, ill have to punish you" He pulls me into a kiss, his tongue sliding across my lips, I open. His taste is like chocolate covered strawberries, it sucks you in and wont let go.**_

_**My hands grab the coat that he had to wear, Kami I hate that damn thing, Its too thick. I groan when teeth clamp down on my vain making me go weak in the knees, luckily his arms are around me.**_

"_**What took you so long this time." I ask as he lowers me to the roof below on my back. He leans up looking down at me.**_

"_**That little shit Deidara wouldn't leave me alone and missions, im sorry." He gently kissed my nose.**_

_**I blush, shaking, my hands go the zipper of that coat, that is keeping me from his warm body. He smirks when I pull it down all the way licking my lips. He always naked under it when he comes to me. He is such a tease. He removed his coat as I quickly strip myself but stop when he grabs my wrist at my pants. When I look up he is shaking his head.**_

"_**Now your in trouble." He growls grabbing my hair, tugging as I roll over onto my stomach. (I love it when im in trouble) I don't understand why I like it so rough it must be a family trait. Before I know it he tie's my hands behind my back and has me blindfolded with his headband. His fingers dance down my spine teasing my lower back before pulling my pants off completely.**_

"_**Since you insist on being bad I must treat you as such." He tells me spanking me causing me to moan against my will. (**__**That's a Lie Sorry) **_

"_**please itachi" **_

"_**Please itachi what" He slaps my legs telling me to get on my knees. I do not disobey and do what he demands of me. **_

"_**Please itachi fuck me" I tease, rubbing my ass against his exposed cock. He hisses gripping my hips tightly. He free hand grabs my hair/headband, pulling me up only to bite into my shoulder. Drawing blood.**_

"_**Im taking you dry tonight" He says with blood running down his chin than slams me down into the roof.**_

"_**AHHHH" I yell as he grabs my hips and thrust forward, entering me fully. My hands clenched the ropes that bound me when he pulls out than roughly thrust back on, hitting my sweet spot. With every rough thrust, my pants and moans became louder. Drenched in pure pleasure that only Itachi -sama could do to me. His breath quickens, his nails digging into my hips making crescent moons. The sound of flesh hitting flesh rose in the night air. I could feel it a bubble of heat coiling in my stomach. His hand grabs my hardened member , stroking me with each thrust. My body couldn't take it anymore. I release in Itachi's hand with a yell of incoherent wordings of Itachi's name and moans. In a almost soundless grunt he thrust with all his strength before emptying into me. I grip the rope as hot cum shoots directly into my prostate almost making me cum again. **_

"_**Oh Kami" I groan as he pulls out of me collapsing on the roof beside me panting into the night.**_

_**He takes off the blindfold and unties the bindings before pulling me close to him covering us up with his coat.**_

"_**I love you my panda-chan" He whispered pulling me into a sweet and loving kiss.**_

"_**I love you too Itachi-sama" I say before falling into a deep sleep. Something I can only do with him.**_

_**--SEMME--**_

_**It took me three days to write this. So I hopes my peoples are very happy with me. :D Oh no Deidara is coming to get me………….**_

_**Deidara - HOW DARE YOU SAY IM A LITTLE SHIT**_

_**(Me) Im sorry about that little part (NOTTTT)**_

_**Deidara- Just wait im going to blow you up in your sleep**_

_**(Me) O-O Please don't……..I have a lot of things to do before I die.**_

_**Deidara- Like what**_

_**(Me) I have to marry my Kimmi.**_

_**Deidara-?? **_

_**(Me) Jeez men I swear…**_

_**Hope you enjoyed this little taste of heaven. My next Fic is between Sasuke and Deidara. And they is a picture that goes with this one. YAY!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**This is for Demonic Blood Shed666. She asked for a squel and well i finally have time to write one. **

**Itachi's (POV)**

**Its been three days since deidara had captured you. He lied to me. A week ago he told me that he was the Jinjuriki and that he couldnt die. I knew that he was wrong but i convinced myself that he were telling me the trueth. But here you are, surrounded by a blue bubble that is slowly taking his life and i can do nothing to stop it. I could stop it but than it would be the death of me as well. **

**"Itachi are you alright" Kisame asked me **

**All i did was nod my head. NO! I wasnt alright, My lover, my Panda-chan is dying because of a dumbass bomber. I would do anything to take his place. The softness of his skin and the smell of his hair still haunts me. The dearest memory i have of him still stays with me. I will never let it go as long as i live and maybe someday soon him and i could be together agian. Am i really just a hopless dreamer. I still can feel him agianst my flesh as him and i were a week ago.**

**(Flash back)**

_**I paced back and forth on the forest floor just two miles from the border of the leaf and the sand, waiting for him. As soon as i heard the news i had to dispatch myself from our hidout. Usally it would take me three or four days to get this far but i made it over night, leaving without a word to kisame or that pesky blonde. A hour ago i sent our messenger to Gaara and hopefully he come to me tonight. Three hours later i see a you coming into my sight and i pray to Kami that it is you and to my surprise it is. **_

_**"What is with the urgentcy Itachi, We were together a week ago" he asks me pulling your hood back, reveiling your mop of blood red hair.**_

_**"I wanted to see you and warn you"**_

_**"Warn me about what Itachi" he take a step closer to me" What has got you in such a me-**_

_** I grab him, swooping his soft body up into my arms and kiss him with all the passoin i can muster. Gaara's cheeks are pink when i pull back to stare at his face. I cant say it all i can do it look at that beautiful pale face that i have grown to love so much. He push me away lightly.**_

_**"In a week Deidara and sasori are coming to capture you so that we can" I choked before continueing " So we can extract the **_**jinjuriki"**

_**"Im the Jinjuriki I cant die" He said but stoped at my face exspression "Please tell me your lying"**_

_**I shake my head no before you punch me with all your might. I loose my breath as my back connects with the tree. His glare down at me with watery eyes. Im the only one He show emotion to besides Naruto. **_

_**"You have been using me havent you" Gaara yells at my face "playing with my emotions until this moment havent you."**_

_**Quickly i crawl to my knees before him begging him with this simple jesture. " No i havent why would i i love you i always have loved you why would i feed them information about you why would i betray you." i pleaded at his feet.**_

_**"No itachi, You used me your using me now you dont know love you have never known love you just as cold hearted at sasuke and you always will-**_

_** I dont allow him to go any further before pulling his body down to my level and kissing him agian. Gaara pound his fist agianst my chest, trying to pull away from me but i dont let him go. He finally begins to kiss me back after trying to fight me. Soon lace your fingers in my hair after pulling my hair tie out. My fingers search for His zipper, slowly pulling it down to the middle of his perfectly pale abdomen. his cheeks are red when he pulls back and smiles that evil smile that turns me on so much. He pushs me against the tree before taking off his robe. To my surprise he is not wearing anything underneath. He never does with these meets You come back down for a kiss, a **__**kiss full of lust and desire which the i returned as my hands touch your hardened nipples. **_

_**You moaned against my mouth pressing harder against mine. Our tongues slid against one another fighting for supremacy. I pull away, unzipping my coat and ly it on the floor where we are. Instead of being agianst a tree i pick you up and lay you down on my coat before kissing you agian. My pelvis rubs against yours and you moan as i begin to nibble on your throat. **_

_**"why are you still clothed" You groan pulling at my shirt.**_

_** Since your so in such a rush i slowly take off my shirt teasing you with my flesh, but all you do is smile up at me with the Jaded eyes. You sit up and slide your fingers down my sides till you hit the rim of my pants before looking up at me grinning. My breath hitches once the cold air hits my waist. You smile and bind down running your tongue over the tip of my member. My head falls backward once you take me fullly into your mouth. Your toungue runs along the girth of me causeing me to moan and groan. Pulling his hair roughly as i jerk up into the back of his throat.**_

_**"Oh Gaara" I look down at him. As close as i was he pulls away leaving my member dripping with saliva.**_

_**"Your going to be cuming somewhere else." Gaara smile and kiss me, pulling me down ontop of him, groaning as our erections touch. "Make it hard"**_

_** Before he could say much more i slam all the way into his sweet tight entrance, hearing a loud cry come from his lips. His hands reach my shoulders once i pull out, slamming back into him cause him to dig your nails into my shoulder blades. Legs strain to part further allowing me to glide into him smoothly to hit that spot that makes him see colors noone has invented yet.**_

_**"Haaarrderrr" He beg, of course i oblige, slamming into him over and over so that the sound of our flesh smacking against one another rose high and fast in the forest along with sounds of moaning, groaning, gasps and screams. His legs tighten agianst my waist as He roll us over so he can stare down at me. His rocking motion sets me onfire as my member appears and disappears inside Him. Our breathing increases as our moans, he laces your fingers into mine that are on his thighs. His face is pointed to the sky as though He praying that this will never end. **_

_**"Touch me itachi" he plead without looking at me. I smile allowing myself to touch his erect member. His hands cover mine as i begin to stroke you. His thrust downward get harder and mine upward increases ten fold. **_

_**" Cum (gasp) me (moan) itachi" Gaara moaned loudly releasing his hot seed all over my hands and his. I thrust upwards one last time before shooting my cum directly into his sweet spot. He falls against my chest breathing hard and in short gasps. Gaara looks up at me kissing me ever so softly and slowly lifts his bum to ease me out. I groan between my teeth as the friction between us is gone. We lay there basking in the afterglow. He lifts up in his hands on either side of my head, planting sweet kisses on my face and mouth. My fingers make symbols and swirls on his now cooling flesh.**_

_**"How long do i have" He whispers kissing my throat.**_

_**"Six days" I say touching his face.**_

_**"Will you be taking my life too" He whispers.**_

_** I freeze and he notices. From what i know and how long i have been doing his, he wont survive. I dont want to tell him the trueth its to painful for me to bare to tell him. He may be seventeen and a groan man but i dont have the heart. **_

_**"Answer me" He says taking my face in his hands making me face him.**_

_**"Yes i will taking your life as well. The jetsu wont work without me." I say avoiding his eyes. **_

_**"As long as your there taking my life and if im captured than i know you at least tried to save me by warning me first" He smiles down at me before pressing his lips to mine as i pulled his robe over us.**_

**(End flashback)**

** I stood there watching wanting to jump out and catch him as his body fell to the rocks with a hollow thump. I was able to delete this memory from my brain as i have with all the others. And now i am standing here in the same tree line and in the same little clearing where we had our last moment of everlasting bliss. **

**"Come on Itachi"Kisame says drawing me out of my memories. " We have to go and catpure the nine tails"**

**"Comeing kisame" I mutter and turn my back on the love we shared and the moments we had.**

**Okay now if i get enough reviews i may continue this. Lets say 4 is that too much? I got 3 on the 1st one but i like reviews it makes me feel good (Dances) Okay im done. So yah or nah on continuing? **

**Deidara- there you go again now calling me a dumbass**

**me-quiet your whining**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three (He's My Secret.) **

**Okay I know that i said think about continuing this story. Well i have changed my mind, I am going to continue this story cause i like this pairing. I always have.**

**And thank you for the reviews I love reviews it makes me feel good inside when I get them LOL!**

**So here is the 3rd chapter of he is my secret.**

**Itachi turned over on his bed, tonight he could not get comfortable on his bed. Kisame and him have been back at the hide out for two weeks on the orders of Leader. He sat up, dangling his feet from over the side. His bones cracked as he stood, and began to exit. Tonight the hideout was quiet, he could only hear Deidara in the kitchen digging around in the frig. **

**"Deidara what are you doing" he asked an began to make some tea.**

**"I'm hungry and there nothing in this hideout to eat." He groaned.**

**"Leader and konan went shopping yesterday i don't see how there isn't anything" Itachi rolled his eyes.**

**"What is wrong with you, you usually don't talk to me unless you are calling me a little shit or dumbass" Deidara raised up to look at him.**

**"If that's what you want to think than think that" He glared at the steam coming from the teapot. Once the whistling had begun he removed the tea pot and poured him a cup. " Would you like some."**

**Deidara nodded his head before closing the frig. The raven sat down at the table, starring down at the cup. Just two weeks ago his love was killed and he tried to depart from his memory or him but Gaara was there. That blood red mop on his head and those jaded eyes that sent shivers up his spine. He still hasn't trusted anyone with this information. He doesn't think he can trust anyone. **

**"Itachi are you alright" Kisame asked entering the kitchen. " You never leave your bed in the middle of the night" **

**"I'm fine Kisame but thank you for checking on me." Itachi gestured to a seat at the table with him and Deidara. "How about we play cards."**

**"No Thanks you Itachi" Kisame smiled "Leader needs us he has a mission"**

**Itachi nodded his head and fallowed Kisame to Leaders office. Even though it was in the middle of the night wicked never sleeps. Leader was looking over paper work on his desk, not even looking us as they entered. **

**"There have been reports that the nine tails is looking for Sasuke." He Said. " I understand that this is your brother Itachi."**

**He nodded "Yes he is but i cut ties long ago"**

**"We know what" Leader stood up starring at them both. "Before i can return to that nine tails mission there is something else i must have you two for me. In the sand village there is one of Sasori's old informant. I need you to find and eliminate him. For all our sakes. Sasori's loyalty jetsus are good but not that great. He could tell them information about us and i can't have that. You both leave that dawn so get some sleep." Leader nodded "Dismissed."**

**Both Kisame and Itachi nodded their heads before leaving the room. Itachi inhaled before laying down to stare at the caves ceiling. He chuckled at the light snoring Kisame and rolled over with his back to him. Itachi reached into his pocket, pulling out a necklace with their symbols on it. His thumb traced over the Sand symbol, trying to wish away the pain and regret that he felt. Itachi's eyes changed to black as a tear ran down his cheek. After crying for a while his eyes closed sending him into a restless sleep.**

**Gaara sat up quickly, his breathes coming in short gasps. Placing a hand over his chest, his breathing returned to normal. It's been like this for weeks. Having nightmares, waking up in a cold sweat and not being able to breath. He had been alive for a month. Not the greatest month he has ever encountered but he was surviving. **

"**Gaara are you alright" Tameri asked opening the door to his room.**

**Gaara looked up and nodded "Yes I am alright, I think I am going to go for a walk though, you know to clear my head." He stood, searching in the dark for his robes. Tameri stepped to the side, allowing him to pass her.**

"**Would you like me to join you" she asked**

"**If you would like, that's up to you" He smiled at her and continued to walk. "wait is team kakashi still in the city"**

**She nodded. "yeah they leave in two days"**

"**will you send Naruto to the front I would like to walk with him if you don't mind"**

"**Yes Sire" She said running the opposite direction of her brother. Gaara nodded his head to each person that had passed him till he was outside at the gate waiting. Jaded eyes looked up at the stars, to him it had been so song since he had actually seen them and not with just a glance either. To be honest he couldn't stand to look at them not since he had lost contact with his black haired raven. **

"**What do you need Gaara" Naruto asked laughing a little when he jumped.**

"**You know you shouldn't sneak up on people like that" Gaara explained "I could have killed you"**

**Naruto stopped laughing.**

"**Walk with me" He asked**

"**Sure" Naruto adjusted his headband and began walking beside him.**

"**I have a question to ask you and I would like to be honest with me, no lies or trying to cover it up" Gaara looked at him**

"**what is it Gaara are you in trouble again" Naruto asked looking at him.**

"**Why are you going out with Hinata" Gaara blurted.**

"**Because I love her" He said**

"**Don't play stupid with me Naruto, I know you better than that. I know that you are using her as a cover up." Gaara waiting for him to look at him. "I know the reason your fighting so hard to get Sasuke back is cause deep down you have feelings for him that aren't brotherly. I understand you love him much more than that." Gaara stopped in the middle of the road. **

"**How do you know this. I have never told anyone about my true feeling and nor will I ever. Sasuke is nothing but a brother to me and that's that." Naruto shook his head.**

"**Don't lie to me Naruto we are one in the same" He said pulling out a necklace from his pocket. "you love a rogue ninja just like I do."**

"**Rogue Ninja" Naruto whispered.**

"**I have never told anyone this cause I could be over thrown and probably kicked out of the village." Gaara grabbed Naruto's arm leading him away from the streets and to a excluded park. The red head sat down on the swing and waited for Naruto to sit next to him.**

"**Go on" he urged him on as he sat down.**

"**For the past three years I have been seeing a Akatsuki member." He handed Naruto the necklace. He watched Naruto run his fingers over the Uchiha fan symbol.**

"**Itachi Uchiha" Naruto whispered to himself before looking up to see Gaara starring at the night sky again. "Do you love him"**

**The response was a nod. "More than anyone could understand."**

"**You know he is going blind right" Naruto joked**

**Gaara chuckled "Yeah I do know that. Two weeks before I was killed he came and warned me that Deidara they call him was coming to capture me." He shook his head "I told him I was immortal and that I couldn't die. What a lie that is. I'm such a fool for thinking such a ridiculous thing."**

"**I won't ever let your secret go Gaara. Because I love a Uchiha as well." He looked up into the stars "and when I rescue him I never going to let him go or I'm going to beat the shit out of him so he can't run away." **

**Gaara laughed "You could break his legs"**

"**I never thought of that one, thanks." He smiled "Itachi doesn't know your alive does he?"**

**Gaara shook his head "No he doesn't"**

**Okay that is kind of a cliff hanger right?**

**Don't worry Naruto isn't going to tell anyone about them. And the other favorite pairing is Sasuke/Naruto so there is a little of that in there too. ****J**

**Reviews my friends. Until next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**He's My Secret.**

**Chapter Four.**

**I know we have to say this every time cause we could get sued. Damn people. I do not own Naruto or anything affiliated with Naruto. But I own the story line. Try to take that from me. Muhahaha!**

**Okay on with the story.**

Naruto jumped up from the swing. "You haven't told him" He sort of yelled in Gaara face, who shook his head.

"What's the point" He asked kicking the sand a little. "It's been a month I bet he has already detached himself from me or even the thought of me"

"how do you know for sure though" Naruto asked handing him the necklace back. " Did he make that for you"

"Yeah" He smiled " I have never wore it but I keep it in my pocket, so it's with me at all times. I miss him a really do and if I did ever see him again I think I would loose it."

"So I guess it's a good think he thinks you're dead right" Naruto asked.

"Yeah I guess" He stood up "You look tired lets go and get some sleep"

Itachi looked up at the rocks and stone a day later. If they hadn't had stopped at a nearby village to eat they would have been here sooner, but Kisame whined for food. He took a deep breath before stepping between the huge rock entrance and began down the path towards the village he never wanted to see again.

"Come along Kisame, why are you always slower after you eat" Itachi asked who only received a shrug of the shoulders.

"would you like to dispose of the pain or would you like me to do it" Kisame asked "It's been a while for me"

"Then you can do it" Itachi groaned "Make it quick so we can get out of here I hate this city."

Kisame nodded before disappearing leaving Itachi alone as usual. Shaking his head he continued to walk only to stop when he found a inn to cooped up in for the rest of the night. Waiting for the blue shark was boring, painfully boring. He passed the time by playing cards or trying to rest, but no such luck. Kisame had returned at dawn with the informative's head. Itachi scrunched his face as the blood from the man's neck onto the wooden floor.

"What's with the long face Itachi" Kisame asked

"Your dropping blood on the floor." He said pulling his coat on "Can we leave"

Kisame nodded after shoving the head in a bag. "This was a short mission don't you think" Kisame asked once they began walking out of the village.

"Yeah but you would think of watching the gates or any entrance since their kazakage had been killed and all don't you think Kisame" Itachi asked placing his hat on to protect him from the sun.

(-)

Tameri walked with her head down behind Gaara. Today was the last day that Team Kakashi was going to be in the Sand Village and Gaara wanted to give them a formal farewell. Gai smiled his weird smile and bowed to Gaara before picking up Kakashi piggy back style.

"It was good seeing you again Naruto" Gaara smile at him. "You will have to come back and visit."

"That would be much pleasure" Naruto said pulling Gaara into a tight embrace. "I will love my Uchiha just like you love yours" He whispered in the red heads ear.

Gaara nodded his head and waved as they began their journey home. Kankuro looked at his brother.

"The council wants a meeting with you and you're not going to like it." He said

"Do I have to attend, can't I fake sick" He asked "tell them I'm dead"

Tameri laughed "that one won't work this time"

Gaara shrugged his shoulders, turning and began walking back to his home.

Gaara entered the council room to see each council member seated. He had a feeling this wasn't going to be good for him. Slowly he sat down at the front of the table and placed his folded hands on the table. The man to the right of him stood up nodding his head to each man and Tameri.

"Sorry to call you at such a inconvenient time my lord but we have matters that are extremely important that this time."

"Get on with it" Gaara groaned.

"We all thought it would be in yours and the villages best interest if you would marry" He said as the rest of them nodded their heads in agreement.

"You want me to get married" Gaara repeated only to see him nod.

"With the scare we had of loosing you and with one elder gone, the other would not be able to handle your job. It's too stress full." He sat down.

" And how would having a wife make things on my part any better." The redhead asked

"What we were thinking Gaara is that if you married your wife and you would have some kids and the secession wouldn't be such a problem anymore." Tameri answered.

"And who do you suggest I marry huh?" He asked as another member pushed a folder across the table to him. "What's this"

"It's a file on the compatible ladies in our village and in the Leaf" He said.

"you guys aren't joking are you" Gaara picked up the folder trying to hold back the tears that was threating to pour out of him. "I will look over the list and let you know tomorrow." Gaara stood and left the room quickly. Once he was safe in the darkness of his office he slid against the wall to the floor clutching the folder against his chest as the tears began to fall. He knew this day would come but he didn't know how soon it would. He didn't want to get married or have children, but he would do it for the sake of his village. Spreading his legs out on the floor he placed the folder opened on the ground and began to look through its contents. All these girls where the ones he knew. Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and a couple from his own Village. He whipped the tears from his eyes as he ripped up two from his village up and three from the leaf. After looking through the rest from his own village he shook his head.

"I don't think so." He whispered to no one. Than he was left with one, he knew that this would be the one, he just hoped that Naruto would understand. He closed the folder since nothing was left in it and stood up. To his luck the council members were still sitting in the room chatting amongst themselves. He placed the photo on the table and pushed it to the middle.

"there I have made my choice, Tomorrow I am leaving to the Leaf Village and I need some guards." He said and left the room, leaving them all stunned.

"Which one did he choose" Tameri asked grabbing the picture out of the other man's hand. Her eyes widened. "Wow I would have never known."

" At least he had picked one. Tameri assemble a team by what he says he wants to leave tomorrow," The elder shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright do what he says" She shook her head.

(-)

Itachi entered his shared room and discarded his robe. Kisame had been in the shower for about an hour and he has been waiting for a while and was almost tempted to throw in out naked and all. He was cranky, stinky and wanted to sleep.

Fifteen minutes later Kisame exited the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"it's about time you damn fish" Itachi groaned and disappeared into the bathroom. Kisame shook his head before he began to dress. A light knock on the door that made it open a little and Kisame could see blonde hair.

"What is it Deidara" Kisame asked

"remember about a month and a half how we killed that red headed boy" He said pushing the door open all the way, leaning against the door frame.

"yeah we performed the extracting jetsu on him why." Kisame asked sitting down on the bed.

"Well I heard from leader that he is alive" Deidara groaned "all that effort in trying to capture down the drain because an old lady gave her life for him. Now that is a loyal subject."

"And leader told you this." Kisame asked cocking an eyebrow as Deidara nodded.

"would I lie to you"

Kisame shook his head as Itachi exited the bathroom fully dressed

"that was quick"

"Well I'm tired anymore questions you want to ask." Itachi groaned and laid down on his bed with his back facing both of them.

"Someone times I wonder Deidara" Kisame joked.

"Leader said if I wanted to I could go and finish off that damn redhead but I have decided to let him live" He smiled taking a step out of the doorway. "for now anyway"

Itachi's body stiffened and before he knew it he was chasing Deidara down the hall way. He grabbed Deidara before he could enter his room.

"what did you say just a moment ago about a redhead" He almost yelled.

"I said that leader heard he was alive and kicking. Now let go of me" Deidara yanked his arm away. "what is your problem" he said before quickly disappearing into his room and locking the door. Itachi grabbed his chest unable to breath. He was alive, he was alive. Itachi softly fell against the wall taking in deep breaths trying not to pass out. Over and over in his head he kept telling himself that he was alive, he is love was alive. Every inch of him screamed at himself to send a messenger to see if what Deidara is telling is the truth.

"Itachi are you alright" Kisame asked sticking his head out of the room.

"Yeah I am fine stop asking me if I'm okay." He mumbled entering the room and lying down.

(-)

To Gaara's surprise it only took him and his group three days to arrive at the Leaf Village. Tameri and Kunkuro escorted him along with three of the Ambu Black Ops team. At the front gate Lady Tsunade and shizune waited with team Asuma. Ino began waving like an idiot and Tameri blushed at the site of shikamaru.

"Lord Gaara, Welcome to our village" Lady Tsunade smiled at him. "What brings you to visit us"

"We will talk about that in your office. But for right now I would just like to enjoy the scenery" He smiled and began to walk with her.

Gaara plus all the rest who had fallowed him and greeted him fallowed him around the village.

"Much has changed since last time"

"We all know that" Shikamaru smiled "It's been a long time old friend. I think that the last time I seen you is when you were trying to destroy our village."

"That of course is the past" Gaara Smiled "where is Naruto if I may ask"

"He is training with Yamoto and Kakashi at the training ground" Lady Tsunade laughed " But I must warn you, there is more than one of him.

(-)

Kakashi looked up from his book into the wooded area. He smiled briefly as Lady Tsunade appeared beside him with Gaara.

"Good to see you again" Gaara smiled at him before turning to watch Naruto. He laughed a little to himself, in front of him there were thousands of Naruto's all in, in the squat position and a straining face as though they were constipate. "Would you mind if I take him for a while I need to talk to him."

"Sure go ahead" Kakashi said "I think Yamoto is trying hard not to fall asleep"

"Naruto" Gaara Yelled

Jaded eyes went wide as three thousand Narutos turned their heads to look at him.

"Gaara" They all yelled.

Muhahahaha The clifthanger. Don't worry I am working on the next chapter already not really sure where I am going to lead this story but I shall complete right after the Midievil Fair this weekend.

Reviews is what fuels my fire my friends.


	5. Chapter 5

**He's My Secret.**

Itachi looked up through his hat at the sun for the thousand times that day. He sighed quietly as they moved through the leaf village undetected. Kisame had heard and had relayed the message to him that leader had said he seen the kasuna boy in the leaf but he didn't know and he wanted to know if they were true.

"Itachi look" Kisame said jumping up onto a branch.

Through the trees Itachi seen Gaara smiling at Naruto as 300 Naruto's tried to dog pile him. Underneath his hat he smiled and couldn't believe it. His little Panda-Chan was still alive, his body yearned for him and his senses were tingling from him head to his toes. Kisame looked at him before looking back at Gaara.

"I guess we can tell leader that he is alive." Kisame spoke, bringing Itachi back from himself.

"Yes I guess we can." He said looking away again and began coughing, "we will stay overnight and report to him in the morning."

"Are you fine Itachi?" Kisame asked glancing at him from the corner of his eye.

Itachi nodded before they both disappeared, away from the field.

(-)

Gaara looked up as lady Tsuande sat down the tea cup in front of him. Thanking her with a nod he took the cup and brought it up to his lips but halted when she began to speak.

"So let me get this right, your council wants you to marry so that you can have an heir just in case something happens to you again like last time." She said watching him take a sip. "So why are you choosing someone from the leaf?"

"I and my sister think that if I marry someone from the leaf, it will make our treaty stronger, and I have already chosen the one I would like to marry." He said taking a sip.

"Oh really and who would that be." Tsuande asked.

"I would have to speak with her father but I would like to marry Hinata Huga." He smiled a little bit to himself.

"And the elders agreed to this."

"Yes" he said sitting his cup down, "I know she is a very high ranking ninja and her family is well known in the leaf. I chose her because even though she and I really don't know each other are sure her and I could make a bond and have a wonderful family."

"I'm sure her father and mother would agree but if you would like I can arrange a meeting and you can ask for their permission." Tsuande said standing up, "Until than I will make a room ready for you and your company. Of course Naruto and others will be around here to keep you busy until the meeting. I'm going to call a meeting with the Huga's and then I will let you speak with them."

"I would like that" Gaara smile. "Thank you Lady Tsuande."

(-)

A week later a nervous Gaara, sat in front of a man and woman with black hair and behind them their daughter. She nervously doddles with her fingers, afraid to look up at the man sitting across from her parents. Gaara looked up at Hinata smiling but she would never look at her.

"So you're wanting to marry my daughter?" Hizashi asked Gaara.

"Yes Mr. Huga. I believe she and I would make a wonderful couple and we could rule together." He said trying to convince them.

"It would be a great honor for her to become the wife of the Kazakage." Her mother said smiling at Hizashi. "Don't you think-

"Hush" He said standing up and walking to the window of the meeting room they were in. He closed his eyes thinking to himself how he could benefit from this. Opening his eyes he looked from Hinata to Gaara before closing his eyes again. "I agree" He said softly. Hinata's mother smiled at her husband before looking at Hinata and her sister.

"You're going to be well taken care of." Her mother said standing up joining her husband side. "They will be a great couple don't you think?"

"Yes I do" Her sister said smiling before leaving the room.

"When are you planning to marry her?" Her father asked.

"When we return." Gaara spoke picking up his tea cup and taking a sip. "But only if Hinata agrees to the marriage as well."

Everyone in the room looked at her and waited. Her eyes went from the floor to Gaara and then back to the floor. Quietly she stood from her chair that she was sitting in before standing in front of Gaara. She moved her hair and looked Gaara in the eye.

"I will be honored to be your wife Lord Gaara." She said bowing before him.

"Then it is settled." Her father said, "When will you be leaving?"

"In three days before all the sand storms start." Gaara said bowing back to her. "Would you like to go to dinner with me this evening, Hinata?"

Blushing she nodded her head before leaving the room with her parents and sister.

"And you will break up with that Uzimaki boy as well. Being the wife of Gaara will be a great honor and privilege to be united with his great family." He father said quickly as they left the room. A moment later Lady Tsunade entered the room and glanced at Gaara, he leaned back on the chair and signed.

"How did it go?" She asked, sitting on the opposite couch.

"Her father and mother both agreed" He stood up and went to the window that Hinata's father was previously at, "Even she agreed and she seemed happy, but I don't know. It just feels like I am forcing her into this. I've always liked her and I know she has been in love with Naruto since she was little but I don't want her to regret anything."

"Hinata and you would make a wonderful couple. I'm sure that the elders will be pleased knowing that you found a woman who is equal to you. Plus she will make a wonderful mother as well." She smiled.

"I can only hope." He smiled to himself.

"When are you planning on wedding her?" She asked

"When we return to the village in three days." He answered.

"I wish you the best of luck Gaara." She said standing and leaving the room.

Later that evening Gaara sat on the roof of the inn glaring up at the sky. The hair on the back of his neck stood up and realized that he wasn't alone. Glancing behind him he seen the black cloak that he knew so well.

"How did you get into the leaf village without being detected?" Gaara whispered.

"The same exact way I enter yours." He said back standing up from crouching. "Why aren't you dead?"

The question took Gaara by surprise, "I was saved"

"I already know you were saved, leader said you were brought back to life. At first I didn't believe him but then I see you now with my own eyes I can't say much." He moved to sit next to him.

"I didn't want to hurt you even more than I already have." Gaara said,

"Why are you here?"

"I have to find a wife, Itachi." He blurted. "My council gave me a list and I had to choose."

"Who did you choose?" Itachi asked.

"I chose Hinata Hyuga." He said looking away.

"Is this what you want?"

"I have too," Gaara said "If I do not marry and have children than my fathers and my own legacy will be useless."

"If this is what you want let me know now and I will leave you alone." Itachi said standing up.

"Itachi I still want you as mine and me as your own."

"I can't have you if you're with someone else. You about to be a husband to a woman and what would I be to you. Something once a month that you would get satisfaction out of? I don't want to be used." Itachi's voice rose as did his body and Gaara stood up as well. "I don't want to share you Gaara."

"And I don't want you to be so pissy with me Itachi." Gaara began yelling back with him. "I have to do this for my village and for me."

"You need to choose." Itachi whispered "You can either stay with me and see me once a month or be loyal to your village."

"I can't be with you Itachi." Gaara said looking him in the eye. "I'm sorry."

"I understand" Itachi said grabbing Gaara and smashing their lips together. After a moment Gaara pulled back taking in a deep breath. "Give me one more night. Our last real night together." He looked down into Gaara's jaded eyes.

"Last night." Gaara whispered running his fingers through Itachi's long hair before kissing him again.

(-)

"Do you really want to marry him Hinata?" Her sister asked entering the training room. Hinata didn't look up but stayed silent. Her long black hair was pulled back into a bun on the top of her head as she practiced.

"No I do not wish to marry him but if its fathers will and I have his blessing I'm going to do to please him, since I am the eldest." She said out of breath.

"What are you going to do about Naruto? He will be heart broken." Her Sister said standing up at the foot of her bed.

"I have already figured out what I am going to go with him." She signed, "It may break his heart and mine, but I have to do it."

"Are you meeting him tonight?"

"Yes I am, He agreed to meet me at the ramen shop in an hour." Hinata stood up, "Do you think I will be missed?"

"I will miss you terrible, sister." She smiled as Hinata pulled her into a hug.

Naruto glanced to the side, kicking the rocks that lay on the ground with his foot. This afternoon, he ran into Hinata with her family and she said to meet him here. Looking up he noticed her coming from the alley way. Her jacket was zipped up and her hair down in front of her face.

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled waving like an idiot at her.

Slowly she looked up at him putting on a brave face. He pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead in the process.

"How have you been love?" He asked "You concerned me, when you pulled me aside this after noon."

"There is something we do need to speak about though." She whispered.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure we can get through it." Naruto said smiling at her.

"There won't be a we after today." She said barely audible. "We can see each other anymore. I'm sorry."

"Is there a reason why?" He asked.

"I know that you are very close to Gaara and I want nothing to happen between you and him,-

"Why what is going on between you and Gaara" He cut her off.

"Gaara came to my father today and asked if he could take me as his bride." She whispered. "My father agreed and I leave in a couple of days to go back with him."

Naruto looked away for a moment before turning back to her. Slowly he let her hand fall to her side. A pain of guilt struck Hinata as Naruto took a step backwards.

"Please don't be angry with me, I'm only doing what my father has asked of me. To please him that's all." She began, but Naruto held up his hand.

"I hope you and Gaara have a happy life." He spoke, pulling her into a hug before walking away with his head held high. Hinata chest heaved as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Okay I know it was a short chapter, but a lot had happened in this chapter as well, so yeah. I'm already started on the next chapter and I already have it planned out. Reviews are welcomed.

See ya later.


End file.
